


and the fever when I'm beside her

by ElasticElla



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira loves her girlfriends. She does.</p><p>She just might need to repeat that a few hundred more times before it sounds true, because their room is <i>completely</i> full of packing peanuts and the temperature controls seem to be malfunctioning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the fever when I'm beside her

**Author's Note:**

> for 3. trapped alone together & title from u2's desire

Kira loves her girlfriends. She does. 

She just might need to repeat that a few hundred more times before it sounds true, because their room is _completely_ full of packing peanuts and the temperature controls seem to be malfunctioning. The two might not actually be related, but there's nothing proving they aren't- and Kira can't even imagine _where_ on the ship they got so many packing peanuts. (And maybe, if the two problems are related, they'll be easier to solve.)

There's still another five and a half hours until they dock at the Beacon Hills Space Station, so Kira reminds herself once again how much she loves her girlfriends before sitting on the peanut-laden couch. 

“Computer, what is the temperature?” 

“ _7.4 degrees Celsius, shall I attempt to raise it once again?_ ” 

“How many- yes, just yes,” Kira says, shoving the packing peanuts off the couch. She's only successful by the loosest definition, most of the peanuts either clinging to her clothes or getting stuck in the couch's creases. 

The front door slides open, Erica's voice floating in, “-ell maybe we can clean up before-”

Erica stops talking when she spots Kira on the couch, and Kira raises an unimpressed eyebrow. “Before what Erica?” 

Violet snickers into the back of her hand, catapulting herself onto the couch and landing with a crunch and her head in Kira's lap. 

“Well?” Kira asks, fingers combing through Violet's hair. Violet sticks her tongue out at Erica, and rolling her eyes, Erica sits at the opposite end of the couch, tiny slippered feet in her lap. 

“You might have noticed the heating unit is broken. Boyd had a new secondhand piece from the Mars trip, but it hasn't been-”

“ _Attempt 43 to install and raise temperature has failed. All doors have been locked to keep heat in and will unlock upon docking. To preserve power, all electronics will shut down immediately._ ” 

“-working,” Erica finishes with a sigh in their newly dark cabin. “Really computer?” 

Kira cocks her head, squinting through the darkness. “So the packing peanuts came in with the new heating unit? That seems more than a little excessive.” 

“No,” Erica says, suddenly chipper, “but that's why we didn't have the time to clean them up before your shift was over. _Violet_ brought them in.” 

Kira stops rubbing her head, and Violet glares at Erica, muttering, “Traitor.” Louder she adds, “Garrett sent me a huge box full as a prank. And when I opened the box...” 

“Kaboom!” Erica interrupts with a grin. 

“...they went everywhere.” 

“Hmm,” Kira says, pulling down the blanket from the couch's back to drape over the three of them. 

“Hmm good, or hmm we should make Vi do the dishes for a week?” Erica asks, getting a light kick to the stomach for the latter suggestion. 

“What? No, we have to think of a better prank of course! We can't let him think he's won,” Kira says, petting Violet's hair again.

“Definitely,” Violet agrees, smirking at a fake disappointed Erica. “Something with spiders, he _hates_ those.”


End file.
